


An Audience

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Voyeurism, WIPAdoptions, Work In Progress, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an entry for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WIPAdoptions/profile">WIPAdoptions</a>, a collection for unfinished fics that are being put up for adoption.  <b>This is NOT a complete fic.</b></p><p>If you're interested in adopting it, check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WIPAdoptions/profile">WIPAdoptions</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Audience

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fill for an anonymous prompt at the [SPNKinkMeme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88207.html?thread=34475151#t34475151). Prompt: In Season 7 Sam was used to Lucifer watching fuck Dean. Now he is gone and Sam finds he misses someone making snarky comments at Dean's "fucked out face" or his "pretty hole" etc. So Sam has to convince Dean and Castiel for a threesome. Bottom!Dean only. Using Crowley instead of Cas is fine as well. Only squicks are crossdressing and watersports.

“Dude, just spit it out!” Dean barked.

Sam's eyes widened as he turned to look at Dean, mouth full of hamburger as they sat at the table in the bunker's library. Sam glanced down at the piece of bread on the table that had come out of Dean's mouth when he'd barked, but figured even if he pointed it out, Dean still wouldn't care.

“Huh?” Sam asked, going for innocent.

“You want to tell me something or ask me something,” Dean said confidently. “So spit it out.”

“I'm just eating my burger and reading,” Sam said, trying to snarl but failing. He knew his cheeks were tinged pink.

Dean rolled his eyes and dropped his burger down onto the library table, not giving a fuck that ketchup was leaking onto the wood. “After everything we've been through over the years and all the shit that's happened, you seriously think _this_ is gonna be the thing that finally makes me tell you to get out?”

Sam felt the blush turning his ears pink. “It's nothing,” he mumbled and pretended to read his book.

Dean snorted. “Bullshit. I know you better than that. Spit it out or no more blowjobs.”

Sam huffed, shaking his head. “You're so ridiculous.”

Dean grinned. “That's why you love me!”

Sam chuckled. “All right, fine. It's really stupid, but...”

“No more blowjobs,” Dean sing-songed.

“But I had Lucifer stuck in my head for a long time,” Sam started, feeling a little twinge of regret over mentioning it when Dean's face very subtly changed, as if it still pained him to think of how long Sam was tormented by Lucifer. Sam decided to just go for it. “And he was really fuckin' good at dirty talk.”

Dean's face was blank for about two seconds, then his eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. His mouth opened a little, then closed. He licked his lips, then let out a nervous chuckle. “Okay,” he said with a shrug, “I know you love dirty talk, so what's the big deal?”

“I miss it,” Sam said.

Dean grinned, warming up to the idea. “So you want me to step it up a bit?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I mean you're great at it and I really like how you seem to get a kick outta me using it on you.”

“I do,” Dean said with a nod.

“What I miss is the whole...,” Sam started, then let out a huff as he tried to find the right words.

“Naughty factor?” Dean asked.

Sam chuckled. “Pretty much. The things he'd say about you and, fuck, it was just...,” he said, shaking his head.

“So what do you suggest we do about this?” Dean asked.

“We don't have to do anything about it,” Sam said with a shrug.

“Or,” Dean drawled, “you could man up and tell me what kinky shit you wanna do and we can have some fun! You had to have put some thought into this because I know you. I'm assuming this requires a third person, so who do you have in mind?”

“Well, Lucy was really sarcastic and had a really dirty mind,” Sam said.

“You do realize that was your mind, right?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, but I don't see just some random person from a bar knowing us well enough to really let go like that.”

“So who?” Dean asked.

Sam winced. “Don't hit me.”

Dean snorted. “That's not what you said last night.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay, don't give me a black eye.”

Dean nodded. “Deal.”

“Crowley,” Sam said.

Dean froze, his eyes a little wider than normal and that almost perpetual movement Dean always seemed to have about him gone. Dean looked down at his burger, obviously working everything out in his head.

“You can say no,” Sam said.

Dean met his eyes again. “I know,” he said with a nod, then shrugged. “Why not?”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, his stomach suddenly feeling tingly and his cock jerking in his jeans.

“Yeah,” Dean said, nodding again. “I doubt he'd say no, and he knows I'd kill him if he tried anything.”

Sam smiled. “You're awesome.”

Dean grinned. “I know.”

“He doesn't touch you,” Sam said, feeling a fierce protectiveness and possessiveness wash over him.

“Fuck no,” Dean said with a snort.

Sam smiled so big his cheeks hurt.

* * *

“Oh, this is too good,” Crowley said with an evil chuckle. “I mean I knew you two were fucking, but I had no idea you were this kinky.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You want in or not?” he asked, impatient.

“No touching?” Crowley asked with a frown.

Sam shook his head. “That can be renegotiated later, but this time it's a no.”

“And you're not going to get all pissy if I insult you?” Crowley asked Dean, a grin on his face.

“This is for Sam,” Dean said, as if that explained everything, which it did.

Crowley nodded. “Deal. When do we start?”

Dean glanced down at the start of an erection already tenting Sam's jeans. “If we make him wait, his dick might fall off,” Dean said with a grin.

“He's a mouthy little fucker, Sammy,” Crowley said, tilting his head to the right, his lips twitching into a grin. “Maybe you should fill that hole with a big, hard, leaking cock.”

Dean tensed, ready to tell Crowley to go back to Hell when Sam shivered and let out a little whimper. Dean stood there with his mouth hanging open for a few moments, his brain catching up to what he was seeing.

“Oh,” Dean finally said, then grinned as he went to his knees. Sam was so hard that Dean's own cock twitched with excitement.

“Look at what a slut he is,” Crowley mumbled, though it was loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear him. “Such a slut for his little brother's cock.”

Dean's chest grew tight with anger over the slurs even as his cock got impossibly harder because of the look on Sam's face, which showed a mix of arousal, jealousy, and possessiveness.

Crowley made his way to Sam's side, leaning in close, but not so closely that they touched. “He can be _real_ obedient when he wants to,” Crowley whispered. “I bet you could make him do anything you wanted and he'd get down on his knees and thank you after you thoroughly wrecked him.”

“Take my cock out,” Sam said, eyes on Dean with an intensity Dean swore he could feel.

Dean reached up and started to unbutton Sam's jeans, but he stopped when Crowley let out a bark of laughter.

Crowley shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. “You're just going to let him get away with that? He didn't even call you sir. He didn't thank you for the privilege or even bother to ask you if he should do it with his hands or his teeth.”

Dean opened his mouth to tell Crowley where to shove it, but instead he yelped as Sam grabbed a hold of his neck and squeezed, forcing Dean to look up at him.

“Open my jeans with your teeth and say “thank you, sir” after each button,” Sam growled.

Dean's cock jerked so hard he gasped. “Yes, sir,” he whispered, no longer focused on giving Crowley shit for what he'd said.

“Aww, see?” Crowley said. “He can be a good boy. You should tell him what a good boy he is.”

Dean popped the first button, then sat back and smirked up at Sam. “Thank you, sir.”

“Good boy,” Sam breathed, reaching out to run his fingers through Dean's hair.

The last button was undone, Dean having said thank you to Sam when Crowley walked around to Sam's other side, leaning close.

“You ever cock-slapped him before?” Crowley asked, leering at Dean.

“Fuck,” Sam said under his breath, grabbing at the base of his dick to calm himself down.

Dean...

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot the plans I had for this other than lots of frustrated!Dean when it comes to Crowley and Sam getting a kick out of the voyeurism. If this is finished, it'll also need to be posted on the [SPNKinkMeme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88207.html?thread=34475151#t34475151) so the prompter can read it.


End file.
